Love and Hate
by The.Ecstatic.Angel.Yuki21
Summary: In this world there are two kinds of vampire the good and the bad. And as a vampire hunter I, Mikan Sakura vow to kill all the evil ones and protect the innocent, but how will I do it if  problems arise and the one that I love is the one I should kill.
1. Chapter 1:blood

In this world I'm revolving there are two kinds of vampire the good and the bad. And as a vampire hunter I, mikan sakura vow to eliminate all the evil ones and protect the innocent ones, but how will I do it if different problems arise and the one that I love is the one I should kill. This is my story.

Ohayou minna-san im yuki-chan desu this is my first story that I manage to upload so please bear with me - hehe

Natsume: baka author

Mikan: not really im pretty much cool here. Arigatou yuki-chan

Yuki: your welcome :D

Natsume: more bakas

yuki: whatever. i do not own gakuen alice, i just dreamt it was mine, well people can dream freely.

**Chapter 1:blood**

**Mikan's POV**

Blood, blood is all I see. We are all covered in blood. But it seems to me I'm the only one breathing. My parents lay in the cold floor unmoving. No

they can't be _NO!_ They are not…dead everything I have now lost my beloved ones are now dead. And they took my sister. How could they. How

could they. How? They have taken my life. They are soulless people. Of course they are vampires don't have a soul they don't even have a heart they are evil creatures…

* * *

It has been 9 years since that incident but I will never forget it. Why would I if that's the cause of why I'm doing my job.

"Mikan, we have another job for you. Here's the information. Take care"

Narumi gave me a piece of letter.

Narumi Anjo is the one who have taken care of me since that incident. I have also treated him as my father. Beside him no one has known the real me. No one has known why I pick this job. No one

"No need otou-san I always do well on my job" as I said that a blonde hair guy entered the room. Ruka Nogi

"Ehhh otou-san why does she have another mission" Ruka asked otou-san

Narumi is very fond of children he takes care of them and treated them as his own. He has adopted me and Ruka.

"Because you're a wimp" I typically answered

Ruka is also like me we have the same job, but I have a higher rank. he's really weak and often gets sick i wonder why did he still pursue this job when i can do it for him. jeez

"Ruka ill explain to you later right now help Mikan pack her things " otou-san said to Ruka

"Hai" Ruka said cheerfully

When we are on the way to the armory I wondered again how he could keep that attitude. I have asked him a lot of times but he won't give me a truthful answer he only told me that we have experienced almost the same thing. His mother is taken by a vampire and we don't know if her mother is still alive or if she has been killed by those creatures. Ruka still does'nt lost hope that's why he always do his best to get a mission but...miserably fail. oh well he's doing his best that's what matters. He has been a brother to me but I will never let him know that if ever he will know he might shout, scream and jump. for goodness sake he keeps on telling me 'i wish you are my sister' 'call me onii-san or ototo onegai.'ugh it gives me the creeps.

"Oh where are you going this time?" Ruka asked.

"To Paris" i said still keeping my stoic face

"But I'm sure he's not there. Most likely he's in Pennsylvania" he said knowingly

"I know I just have to finish my mission. And I have promised to otou-san that I will do that after I graduate"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_'mikan-chan i will let you hunt the vampire prince only, only if you have graduated and if you promise me one thing onegai' the man who looked gay said to me. he's really weird. why would guys wear frilly clothes. jeez_

_'fine what is it?' this is for my family so bear mikan, bear with it_

_'please when that time comes where you have found peace in your heart. promise me you will break the barrier in your heart or better yet let the person who deeply cares for you besides me, inside your heart let him help you in all your obstacles. ok. oh and treat me as your own father. i know no one can replace your real father but please treat me as one' weird-san said. maybe he's not weird at all. then he started to leave_

_'tsoto matte' he turned to me_

_'arigatou...arigaotu gozaimasu for everything...otou-san' i said shyly and keep on looking on the floor as if it's the most beautiful thing in the world_

_'your welcome Mikan-chan and thank you also' he said as he hug me. this will be the last time i will open my heart. i will open it if ever **that** someone comes into my life and break my barrier._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"You have told me a million times ok" he said a little bit irritated

"I know so stop talking and help me get the things that I need" i said with a strict voice

"O-ok. What do you need?" he replied frightened as he walk faster than me. well i can't blame him i really can get scary but i guess he's still not use to it.

no one stills knows except Ruka and otou-san why i am doing this hard job. I have promise on that day my parents were killed and my sister taken that I will kill all the evil vampires with no mercy especially the highest of all, the vampire prince, thus I became a vampire hunter.

* * *

Heh I know you already know her job gomen. but I can't think of a nice ending in this chapter (there are more ) so thank you for passing by my story I hope you like it

This story is dedicated to:

the readers: im a reader my self so i have read many GA fanfic and most of them are awesome!

the authors: its hard, its pretty much hard writing stories especially when you are not in the mood. so i congratulate all of the people who everyday write stories to make certain someones happy by their stories because all of the fanfics made me happy :D

to ritu: i hope you find inspiration already because you're stories also inspires me especially shalom with its ** 40** chapters i also congratulate you :D

to scribbling doodles: you're stories also inspires me so please update fides intorqeo(did i get the correct spelling?) :D

oh and please help me. theres this story that i have read and unfortunately i cant see it hhehe well please help me find this story i know the title but when i tried to search for it i cant find it please pm me if you know the story or you are the author i would be grateful heres the details

title: mistaken

author:(sadly i forgot)

mikan and natsume are childhood family are best of friends. one day mikan was really depressed because er boyfriend dumped her so she went to natsume for comfort. and there were beer so they get drunk and then...

well mikan got pregnant and her mother cant accept it (they are rich) she said mikan was a disgrace so natsume and mikan move away.

hope you can help me ^_^ you can also help by reviewing :D ja ne

natsume: baka.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2: life as i call it

Ahhh gomen for the wrong spellings in chapter 1 don't have time to edit. So I will edit it when I have uploaded chapter 2 which is now. So here goes chapter 2 oh and thanks to all those who reviewed

natsume: really now its my point of view?

mikan: why dont you like it?

natsume: whatever...(walks away)

yuki:...enjoy! oh and i still don't own gakuen alice...

:D

* * *

**Chapter 2:life as you call it**

**Natsume's POV**

"I just got out of the building and what a surprise to see many girls out there" I said sarcastically to mizuru, my assistant/chaperone I mean seeing Natsume Hyuuga not surrounded by girls will be a bigger shock

"kyaaaa! Natsume-sama looked at us" the mob of girls said. Wow nice synchronization did they practice that?

"Natsume-sama do you want me to tell the guards to make them go already" Mizuru asked formally

"yes please. It's afternoon already. near nighttime" I said to him coolly. Not that I care what happened to them but no girl would want to wander the streets at night

As soon as the girls are gone I stand up and entered my BWM (Mizuru opened the door for him)

"so why does father want to talk to me, do you know?" I asked Mizuru well this question has been replaying in my mind ever since he called mizuru to bring me in the main house. I don't live in the main house. I never like it there and as if father was reading my mind he throws me off the house, well not literally but you get the picture.

"i don't know Natsume-sama. Please forgive me. Unfortunately your father has just commanded me to bring you there. My apoligies." Mizuru said

I never want my life. It feels as if I am held captive, its kinda suffocating but at least it has lessen already when I move out of the main house but unfortunately I can still feel the manipulative hands of my father and the feeling of a collar on my neck. I wish for at least one day to live freely without chains but it seem impossible like a vague dream.

It didn't occur to me that we have reached the house a few moments ago it seems i'm too absorbed in day dreaming until mizuru called out my name

"Natsume-sama, we have reached the main house. Would you like to stay here or go inside already" mizuru said

"I will be going in already I just space out, sorry." I said

As I step out of the car maids and butlers greet me at the same time.

"welcome home master" they said as they bow. Home please, this house is not even near to be my home although I spent my childhood years here. playing with Aoi, my little sister and the times when im in the music room playing the piano.

"Hn" as I passed by them

I went directly to my father's study room. when i'm about to open the door I stop on my tracks when I heard my father's voice.

"he will never know until his 20th birthday about…." My father stop I guess hes good at sensing since im a little kid he always find out that

I steal in a cookie jar, pick a flower and other things that I did secretly but cant be called secret since father always find out

"Natsume come in already" mother said

"so whats up with my 20th birthday " I asked in a few months I will be turning 20 time flies and it sucks

"Oh nothing really just discussing about the party you know the invites and other things needed in your birthday" mother said. My birthday would be another socialite party.

"Natsume" father called out

"you will be having your birthday party in Paris. Tomorrow is your flight" he said nonchalantly

"why not here in Pennsylvania, I mean doesn't my birthday is always celebrated here" I asked.

"no questions just do what I said for you to do. Your mother and aoi will be accompanying you. Other than our friends in Paris other people from Pennsylvania will come also. Do you understand?"

"father can't you come with us?" I asked keeping a straight face

"no, I have better things to manage than your birthday. But I will see if I can follow." I feel hurt but I wouldn't show that. I walked out of the room thinking why my father can't even come into my own birthdays ever since I was 5 or 6. but he was always present in Aoi's birthdays

Ah well. As I left the room mother followed me

"Natsume, dear won't you stay here?" mother asked she is the one who is there for me. I feel her love and aoi's love for me, but not **his** love for me I ever wonder if he loves me

"no, mother. I still need to prepare my things" well that's partly true but I have other reasons

"oh come on just this once. And you haven't seen aoi yet" as soon as mother said that aoi came running.

"onii-chan your home" Aoi who is seven years old attack me and hug me from behind

"hi Aoi. Where did you learned that word isn't it a Japanese word. Anyway I just visited so im not yet home, right. besides we're gonna see each other tomorrow" I said to her smiling slightly

"oh I learned it from Sora-chan, one of the maids who take care of me. Eh you're right but after we went to paris please stay with us here, so that we will be complete already, please" Aoi said showing me her puppy eyes.

"Aoi that doesn't work on your brother" mother said

"mother is right besides im already leaving, so see you next time ok" I said as I let go of her and face mother

"I have already seen aoi so I will be going already. Please excuse me mother, Aoi" I said as I leave I head Aoi yell

"I love you onii-chan" I love you too Aoi I said in my mid I know it will reach it in her heart.

As we are on our way to my house I just thought that if I was given a chance to change my life I would like to have happy family. Father playing with us and mother cooking lunch for all of us. Yeah that kind having a normal lifestyle. But it can't be since life is unfair. This is the life of Natsume Hyuuga. nothing and no one can change this kind of life.

-sigh- life as I call it.

* * *

Oh yeah the last part when it is mentioned life as you call it. It was still natsumes thought.

So yeah thank you for reading hope you review

And thanks to the following people:

kei yuko: dude this is AU so there are no alices but thanks for the review. Don't worry I wouldn't think of barging another bloodline :D

Janelle aliazas: yeah thanks

Silenaelizabethgrace: thank you :D

Sawako hazeya: really you think so thankyou soooo much :D

Azure x crimson: ah really thanks for the review don't worry I will keep on writing stories and chap 2 is here there are more chaps.:D

animebrat.03freak- thank you! for the support and if ever i finished this story i will work on our story :D i suggest for you to put it on pc already to save time. i'll do my best so do your best also ^_^

thanks to violet spirit for making my story a story alert although i don't know what it means. so im asking for your help guys. what is author and story alert? sorry i'm just a clueless person ^_^

Thanks to your review guys it help me finish this chapter!

chap 3 is next!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Please keep on reviewing/ please review

I accept suggestions, criticisms and maybe flames ^_^

koko: yuki-chan is shy but she nicely asked me(more like bothering) to ask you readers about her story is it good, bad, ok or sucks. we will be waiting for your reply (i can read your mind, you will be replying to the question.) hahhahahaha joke.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3:unexpected

I'm really sorry for the late update! ((bows down)) please don't sue me((hides in a corner)) uhmm so I'm kinda stuck here at chap. 3 and other things came up…and here's chap 3!

Enjoy! ^_^

Short notice: mikan-is a normal teenager she doesn't wear clothes like other vampire hunters who have long robes/cloaks jackets. She wears pants and cool upper clothes which I can't describe. I'll let you readers think of a nice clothes for them. If you want I will give emphasis to the clothes they wear. But I'm warning you I have 40/100 fashion sense.

Natsume- well in chapter 2 he came out of the building of his part-time job, as a vice president of the company of his father so his wearing uhmmmm…. What people wear in office like a tux or a suit but he wears normal clothes when he is in his house and in the future chapters.

Other characters will be mentioned later ^_^ please be patient

Chapter 3 unexpected

Mikan's POV

"Mikan wait for me, onegai" ruka said while carrying his baggage and mikan's. They are currently in the airport.

"Well what can I do if you're extremely slow. Maybe you can start by going to the gym and building muscles." I said well it looks easy to be carrying all those bags I am just dead tired to carry them so I asked ruka to carry them for me, I mean what's the use of ruka here if he's not gonna help me

"Look who's talking. You're the one who asked, more like commanded me to carry all your bags. You said you're going to help me but you just carried one backpack!" ruka said hysterically

"I wonder who beg otou-san to join me in my trip to Paris, who cried, wailed and kneeled before otou-san?" I sarcastically said to him after I said that I saw him blushed more than a million shades of red.

"F-fine" he said he's not just a useful friend an entertaining person also

MEANWHILE

A person in a red cloak entered a room surrounded by darkness. It seems the crystal ball in the middle of a round table illuminated half of the place.

"Please forgive me for my tardiness your highness, there are some things I need to manage about him" the man in the red cloak said to the person in the highest of the chairs in the round table. As you look at it he is not alone other persons are also there in red cloak, unfortunately there faces cant be seen because of the hood of the cloak

"….since it's about him I will let this pass, but next time even if it's about him, you know what will happen to you, right?" he asked a hint of poison in his voice

"Yes, your highness" the person who is late bowed down and resume to a seat next to the man he called 'your highness'

"Have you sent him already" the man in black cloak asked

"Yes, your highness, he is on his way already" the late man said.

"Good, good our plans are formulating perfectly" the man in black cloak said then proceed to an evil laugh

"Soon we will overthrow those vampires, after Natsume Hyuuga is awakened. We will rule not only their world but also the world of humans" he said then evilly laughed again

Natsume's POV

Ugh. Why did they wake me up this early? Yeah I forgot we are going to Paris.

Well we stop at Japan first then Paris is our next destination, the place where I dreaded the most cause, I'll celebrate my birthday their without the people I know, and the place, I might say is hell.

This sucks, the thing is waking up is only second to my biggest problem.

My biggest problem is I hate the sun, mother said I have a phobia with it, well it runs in the family everyone in our family has a phobia in the sun. Our family is kinda weird that way. And so I never leave the house early in the morning. But now here I am leaving walking to the airport under the sun. I wouldn't let the sun touch me so I end up looking like a gangster or something.

I have my shades of course, a black cap and leather jacket,. Well it's not my fault I'm wearing these. Its mother's whole fault. At least I'm not the only one with things for avoiding the sun, mother and Aoi also

But unfortunately for them they look like they are going to a grand ball or socialite party. Yes they are wearing fur coats, and aviator shades, well mine is aviators also but who cares. Now that I remember They woke me up so early but in the end we are still late and the sole, annoying reason was.

"_**Girls pick clothes carefully, especially we are going to Paris I need our clothes to be a fabulous of course"**_my mother said

We reach the cozy shades of airport after that I take off my cap, leather jacket and the freaking handkerchief around my face.

Well I wish I never did because as soon as I took of my "sun protector" (that's what I called those stuffs) girls started flocking my way. The heck I have my shades on how did they recognized me. Oh crap I have forgotten the sunglasses is my trademark look of course they will recognize me. Tch maybe next time should go to a brain surgeon.

Normal POV (I italicized their thoughts)`

'Flight to Paris is now boarding. All the passengers please proceed to gate 4 right now. I repeat flight to Paris is now boarding. All the passengers please proceed to gate 4 right now. Thank you'

"Ruka that's our flight come now" Mikan said to our oh-so poor ruka "yeah coming" ruka said to mikan then mumbles to himself

"Easy for you to say you don't need to carry 3 suitcases, 4 backpacks and 2 luggages"

"Yeah sure I can't hear what you're saying Ruka" unfortunately, yeah Mikan heard all of it.

"Would anything change if I will say sorry?" Ruka asked

"_Ohh Ruka is learning the 'retorting-back' move" _Mikan thought gleefully

"Uhmmm…maybe…..NO" Mikan said while crossing her arms. Oh how she loves teasing the pitiful Ruka

'_Already thought of that answer' _Ruka thought. His feelings kind of smug

In the end of their little fight Mikan won and Ruka have to carry 10 bags instead (mikans carrying the one backpack, then gave it to Ruka)

As Ruka was about to check-in their luggage a man run into him causing him to fall flat on his feet causing the bags to fall.

The man is on the rush that he didn't helped Ruka to get on his feet or either help pick the bags.

Being Ruka nogi, he didn't utter a word just silently pick the bags as if he is crying.

But Mikan wouldn't let that happened so Mikan called to the guy

"Hey dude, the guy with the shades and white shirt" Mikan said pissed

The guy turned around and took off his shades

'_.gosh. he __can't be. The one and only natsume hyuuga' the thoughts running in the mind of ….the fan girls in the background_

After natsume removed his sunglasses, he looks around and it seems his only the one who has a shades and a white shirt around him. He then looked for the source of the voice.

"Oh yes, you who knocked my friend on his feet" Mikan said taking a step forward her face looking well, scary.

"So what, I'm on the rush I don't have time to stay here and chat with you" natsume said turning his back on Mikan and was about to leave when someone hold his collar on the shirt.

Mikan's face can't be seen but you can be sure she is extremely at the bad mood right now.

"You will help him or do you want to be crippled for the rest of your life" Mikan said a hint of poison in her voice that will make you scramble away and save your life, but not natsume

Natsume hyuuga does not run especially when little girls threaten him

"Make me" natsume said challengingly

When Mikan was about to punch him he quickly caught mikans hand. But unfortunately he didn't see the other hand of Mikan and so he is hit in the face.

But he didn't let go of mikans hand in this case he pull Mikan at his side and whisper to her before they fall

"…." As they fall natsume smirked while mikan blushed in fury

"Baka if you wont help him and don't stop from being a pervert I will make sure you won't have children anymore" after that its Mikan turned to smirk

As soon as natsume heard this he quickly squished his way out of mikan (well they fall down so mikan is above him)

"You are out of your mind" natsume said standing up since his sitting (what! He can't jump while his sitting)

Slowly mikan rise with an evil smirk in her face

"Heh so will you help him?" mikan said taunting

Natsume looked at her then called someone.

"Mizuru help that blonde guy" he turned around and was about to walk away.

When he said to Mikan

"Oh and you better stop the cold demeanor, it doesn't suit you especially when you wear polka-dotted bras, how childish, bye Ms. Polka"

"Grrrrrrrr…..pervert" Mikan shouted to him, having the most dark aura ever seen but only receive a wave.

"Ms….."Mizuru asked Mikan

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura" Mikan said still kind of angry , but said it with respect

"Well Ms. Mikan Sakura, I'm very sorry for the attitude of Mr. Hyuuga. On behalf of Mr. Hyuuga I'm sorry." Mizuru said to Mikan then bowed..

'_I wonder if that guy would ever say sorry'_ mikan thought to herself

"That's fine as long as you help that guy" Mikan said pointing to Ruka

"of course" Mizuru said then bowed at her

After Mizuru helped Ruka, Mikan and Ruka thank Mizuru and started boarding the plane

-inside the plane-

Natsume's pov

'_tsk what a weird girl' _he thought when as he looked for his plane seat unfortunately his seat is far away from her mom and Aoi. As he found his seat he saw someone seated near the window, reading a newspaper letting Natsume see her long hair.

Natsume is arranging his things when he accidentally dodges a glass full of water

To the girl beside him

"What the hell" the girl said as she puts down the newspaper. As she look closely to Natsume her eyes widened.

"YOU!" they both said at the same time, the girl pointing at Natsume.

Uhmmm…really sorry to everyone! I'm kinda having a hard time about POV's but everything is all right now…

In return to those who wait for the next chapters I will upload the next chapter after I have uploaded this…and also please watch out for my other stories which is still under construction but soon b finish after I got my inspiration! ^_^

Thanks to:

Azure x Crimson:: don't worry I'll be updating as much as possible, well maybe weekends and breaks ^_^

Shizun Yuuka: really thanks for the support, updating it now! ^_^

To all those who read, alerted, passes by thank you very much!

Mikan:pervert!

Natsume:….tch

Koko: sigh…..please review yuuki-chan accepts reviews,suggestions,constructive criticisms ^_^

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4:Mr and Mrs Hyuuga?

Yuuki: here's the 4th chap as promised!

Natsume: enjoy…

Mikan: Natsume! If you say enjoy like that people wouldn't enjoy at all!

Natsume: ….

Mikan: enjoy!

Yuuki: still don't own it ^_^

* * *

Chap 4: Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga?

3rd POV

"YOU!" Mikan shouted at Natsume "what the heck are you doing here!" she exclaimed

"I should ask you that…polka…you're not just a polka-dotted-wearing girl, you're also a polka-dotted-wearing-extremely-loud girl" he said stoically

"you freaking pervert! Ruka!" she shouted, Ruka was behind her but was scared to face Natsume, who is in his eyes scarier than Mikan ((Ruka, I'm telling you Mikan is scarier than him in this chap…^_^))

Mikan got another glass of water ((it magically appeared o.O)) and splash it into his face "what the….i accidentally dodge it!" he shouted "no you didn't! You're still angry to me for threatening you!" she shouted

"I said it is an accident!" he shouted back "you-" before he can say anything back a stewardess came and said "Mr. and Mrs. Please lower your voices down the other passengers are disturbed, thank you" at that Mikan's rage was unleashed she then stood up

"Don't call me Mrs. First of all I'm not a Mrs. I'm Miss! Second I don't even know this guy and third even if I know him, I will never, never ever marry him!" she exclaimed at the stewardess who is already frightened at her tone

"Don't mind her you may now leave us" Natsume said to the stewardess with his seductive tone

"Uhmm yes…" the stewardess said as she blushed furiously and giggled as she leave "what a flirt" she said as she sat down

"Jealous?" he asked with a smirk "in your dreams" she said as she got a tissue and started drying her clothes

"Here" Natsume said as he offered his handkerchief. Seeing that Mikan was only staring at the handkerchief he said "I'm being nice you know"

"Uhh yeah…" she said as he stared at the handkerchief "do you have a problem with my handkerchief?" he asked as he dry himself with the handkerchief that he retrieve from Mikan

"What….what are you?" she asked still in daze. In the handkerchief was a symbol…..a symbol that only vampires have. Mikan saw a lot of those symbols from vampires she have slay and on different socialite parties of vampires

"What?" he asked freaked out from Mikan's question "I'm a human, is it not obvious?" he said to her

"Where did you get that handkerchief?" she asked.

Natsume remembered how his mother said not to tell anyone where and what is the handkerchief because it was a heirloom "uhhhh..Just found it…somewhere near uhhh our house..yeah that's it" he said, choosing carefully his words.

Mikan throws the handkerchief to Natsume "I'll just dry myself with this tissue" she said to him

"If you don't need it, return it properly will you, didn't your parents teach you manners" he said angrily

With that Mikan become silent "I…..my….parents…."she hesitated as she become teary-eyed, but not this time especially when she has promised she wouldn't at all.

"I don't want to use a handkerchief that has been picked up on the streets" she finally said with pride in her voice.

"I want to change sits" she said as she stood up to search for stewardess "Uhh wait" he said as he grabbed her wrist

"Did I said-"he said but Mikan interrupted her "let go" she said stoically "I said let go!" she shouted as she struggled at Natsume's grasp. As she was freed she ran away

* * *

-Few minutes later-

An unknown man sat beside Natsume. He looked beside him but Ruka was out of sight, he then breathes out a sigh.

_"Mikan Sakura"_ the name keeps ringing in his head

* * *

Yuuki:moshii moshii! As promised here's the next chap. I have decided to upload 2 chapters every weekend, since I'm getting inspired and pump up by your reviews!

also please read and review my one-shot called **"Hotaru's Sleeping Tonic"** thank you all!

So just keep on reviewing!/or if your new please review!

Mikan: awww the sad part for me…

Natsume: why do I have a weird attitude here?

Yuuki: because I'm the writer and not you :D

Natsume: so you're weird?

Yuuki:…. Uhmmm thanks for reading and reviewing!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
